1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computers and computer processors, and more particularly to a method and means for allowing a computer to execute instructions as they are received from an external source without first storing said instruction, and an associated method for using that method and means to facilitate communications between computers and the ability of a computer to use the available resources of another computer. The predominant current usage of the present inventive direct execution method and apparatus is in the combination of multiple computers on a single microchip, wherein operating efficiency is important not only because of the desire for increased operating speed but also because of the power savings and heat reduction that are a consequence of the greater efficiency.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the art of computing, processing speed is a much desired quality, and the quest to create faster computers and processors is ongoing. However, it is generally acknowledged in the industry that the limits for increasing the speed in microprocessors are rapidly being approached, at least using presently known technology. Therefore, there is an increasing interest in the use of multiple processors to increase overall computer speed by sharing computer tasks among the processors.
The use of multiple processors tends to create a need for communication between the processors. Indeed, there may well be a great deal of communication between the processors, such that a significant portion of time is spent in transferring instructions and data there between. Where the amount of such communication is significant, each additional instruction that must be executed in order to accomplish it places an incremental delay in the process which, cumulatively, can be very significant. The conventional method for communicating instructions or data from one computer to another involves first storing the data or instruction in the receiving computer and then, subsequently, calling it for execution (in the case of an instruction) or for operation thereon (in the case of data).
It would be useful to reduce the number of steps required to transmit, receive, and then use information, in the form of data or instructions, between computers. However, to the inventor's knowledge no prior art system has streamlined the above described process in a significant manner.
Also, in the prior art it is known that it is necessary to “get the attention” of a computer from time to time. That is, sometimes even though a computer may be busy with one task, another time sensitive task requirement can occur that may necessitate temporarily diverting the computer away from the first task. Examples include, but are not limited to, instances where a user input device is used to provide input to the computer. In such cases, the computer might need to temporarily acknowledge the input and/or react in accordance with the input. Then, the computer will either continue what it was doing before the input or else change what it was doing based upon the input. Although an external input used as an example here, the same situation occurs when there is a potential conflict for the attention of the arithmetic logic unit (ALU) between internal aspects of the computer, as well.                When receiving data and change in status from Input/Output (I/O) ports there have been two methods available in the prior art. One has been to “poll” the port, which involves reading the status of the port at fixed intervals to determine whether any data has been received or a change of status has occurred. However, polling the port consumes considerable time and resources which could usually be better used doing other things. A better alternative has often been the use of “interrupts”. When using interrupts, a processor can go about performing its assigned task and then, when a I/O Port/Device needs attention as indicated by the fact that a byte has been received or status has changed, it sends an Interrupt Request (IRQ) to the processor. Once the processor receives an Interrupt Request, it finishes its current instruction, places a few things on the stack, and executes the appropriate Interrupt Service Routine (ISR) which can remove the byte from the port and place it in a buffer. Once the ISR has finished, the processor returns to where it left off. Using this method the processor doesn't have to waste time, looking to see if the I/O Device is in need of attention, but rather the device will only service the interrupt when it needs attention. However, the use of interrupts, itself, is far less than desirable in many cases, since there can be a great deal of overhead associated with the use of interrupts. For example, each time an interrupt occurs, a computer may have to temporarily store certain data relating to the task it was previously trying to accomplish, then load data pertaining to the interrupt, and then reload the data necessary for the prior task once the interrupt is handled. Obviously, it would be desirable to reduce eliminate all of this time and resource consuming overhead. However, no prior art method has been developed which has alleviated the need for interrupts.        